REN
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Draco's eyes blazed. "My life was never simplistic I never tried to entertain such thoughts of normalcy I will however say this, he was my friend the one person I loved most. If I could take Nana to him I would, for his sake do anything Nobu-San." AU
1. Prologue

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

* * *

**"Prologue: Nana and NANA"**

* * *

_"Joshō. Nana to NANA"_

* * *

_"...Hey, Nana. Do you remember the day we met?"_

_-_

"I'm glad that you decided to contact me."

"I'm surprised that you had called me at all, I really don't know any foreigners at all-what did you say your name was again?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"_Malfoy_? Oh that's too hard to say! Can I call you something else?"

"...I suppose...since I can't properly pronounce your surname, Itchy-nose...what can I call you?"

"_Hachi_. I think I'll call you _Ryuu_-chan."

"That's quite alright...how about just Draco?"

"Is that really alright?"

"Yes."

"Then, Draco-san why have you contacted me?"

"Osaki Nana."

There was a pause, I could see her discomfort in the way she eyed her tea cup staring into the murky depths inside. She was thinking hard on what to possibly say, she was six years my senior but she looked so much younger-like a school girl wearing clothes too adult for her small body and a wedding ring too heavy for her small white hands. "...Nana?" She asked meekly; really she resembled a small child playing dress-up.

"That's correct. I wish to see her but I keep coming up empty." I said leaning back against the plush green booth. Muggle restaurants were not my favorites, this one was one of the nicer that I had been to. "Does the smoke bother you? You seem a bit pale?" I ask with no intention of putting out my cigarette.

"No I'm fine. How do you know Nana?"

"I don't really." I say exhaling, I peek at her through my lashes, her head is still bent forward almost as though she is apologizing. "I'm an...old friend."

"You're not a _Mosquito_ are you?"

"_Mosquito_?" I ask then laugh leaning forward with my eyes closed. So that what this is about? "No I'm not a _Mosquito_ not paparazzi!"

"Oh? Then what is this about?"

A waiter walks by holding a tray with two glasses of ice water and a small alcoholic drink, the small black straw sways to one side. I look back at Nana Ichinose and smile, it's fake obviously as well as the sincerity in my voice of course. I want my information so I have to work for it. Really I could always use my wand, work a spell to make her talk but...

"I don't know where Nana is so I can't help you."

"I see."

...she's so small, like one of my mothers' dolls wearing clothes too mature for their small round faces and big glass eyes. The waiter places the drinks on a table in a booth just a few feet away, a bald man with sunglasses quietly thanks the man while another man about my age takes the other drink the harder one-his lip rings clinks with his glass. A blond takes the other water, he doesn't say anything at all his earrings glimmering in the fluorescent light. He's glaring at me. I want to laugh but I don't.

"So Hachi, you can tell your friends to relax, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Shall we move to their booth and eat or stay here and both pretend that they aren't listening-that would be fun."

She doesn't smile, no her mouth in drawn downwards in an irrefutable frown that seems too easily placed on her pink lips. She looks just a bit older now. "No, I should go."

"Why?"

"A married woman shouldn't be out with another man. What would my husband think?"

"Really? From what I here your husband goes out philandering with all sorts of women. You shouldn't care what he thinks; make him a bit jealous without doing anything at all."

She finally laughs holding her small hand to her mouth to hide it, her cheeks sprinkled pink with the implications of what I said or maybe at the thought of making her husband angry. She really is quite pretty, in a sort of odd way her brown eyes are too bright like her shiny hair but there is something about her that shines. Her movements are so sure and she seems like the type to always please others.

A warm hand grasps my should, not hard just firm-the nails are bitten short and the middle finger has a large ring encasing it fully. I look up, it's the blond with all the earrings. I stare at the collar on his neck, his spiked blond hair and his brown eyes-ah I know who this is. How is it that I hadn't noticed who they were before?

"Nobuo Terashima eh? I thought you would be taller."

The boy beside him with the lip ring and blue dyed hair laughs.

"You have some nerve speaking to a married woman like that, telling her to make her husband jealous and...and..." He's gripping the front of my turtleneck now, fisting it so tightly it might rip if he yanked hard enough.

"And what?" I ask. I can see the bald man, Yasushi Takagi whisper into Hachi's ear to comfort her or ask her about me.

The blue haired boy intervenes still chuckling under his breath, his blue checkered shirt peeks from beneath his blue sweater-he seems luminescent somehow. "I apologize for my friend he's an idiot."

"Not at all, though I really don't understand what I said."

"You seemed to be flirting or rather seducing her." He says patting Hachi on the head like some sort of dog. "She's easily drawn in by a handsome face and sweet words-that'show she got in with Takumi anyway."

"Shin-chan!"

"I'm Okazaki Shinichi by the way, and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." We shake hands; his is smaller then mine and soft like a girls. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Since you seem to know our names then you must be a fan or perhaps some reporter." Yasushi says. His black suit looks odd on him too tight and formal for such a tough looking man.

"I'm no reporter-like I said I'm an old friend of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Nobuo says annoyed, as though he had heard the line a million times before and maybe he had. He looks tired. "What does that mean? You're obviously not an old friend-we're old friends of Nana's. I've never heard your name!"

It's quiet now, the people around us are staring their eyes lingering with the group of, what probably appeared to be pierced 'deliquents' harassing Hachi and I the 'mixed couple' on a date. That was what it looked like apparently Shinichi thought the same because a moment later we all found ourselves in a cab-or rather Yasushi, myself and Shinichi. Hachi and Nobuo had taken another.

"You're a foreigner." Yasu says.

"From England I assume-the accent is English." Shin says. "So how do you know Nana and why are you looking for her, here of all places. For all we knew she was dead. Her body was reported missing."

"I shouldn't really have to tell you it's my own private business how I know her and why I'm looking for her. I assure you that I wont harm her or her name, there is just something that I need to tell her something that can only be done face to face." I sighed. "I got wind that she had returned here while all along I had, before hand thought she was in France."

"What is it that you want to say?"

"Nothing of interest to an outsider."

"Really? How is it that I am an outsider...unless..." Yasu lit a cigarette and inhaled filling the small cab with the pungent smell of...Cherry's. Blackstone Cherry's, the namesake of the band that had once been and almost flourished before being snubbed out. "I see."

"You see?"

He nods, Shin tilts his head in a bird like fashion to the side his blue eyes wide in confusion. He seems younger then me now-too naive with such a face.

"You're here for Ren aren't you? Ha, I should have figured that much he mentioned a foreigner that he used to write, someone he had met while on tour in England. I assume that you are that same person he spoke to-the one who he kept in contact until he died."

"You assume correctly."

The cab came to a stop in front of a tall brick building-it was old and stood alone in tall green grass. I climbed out first followed by Shin the Yasu, I could hear Shin say something but my eyes were trained on the building, I had seen it before.

"This is Nana's apartment."

"Osaki's? I thought Hachi said she didn't know her location?"

"She doesn't. Nana hasn't been back in over six years-though Hachi keeps the place clean and even the refrigerator stocked well." Yasu walks past me and into the building, it seems darker now and oddly ominous. "She always believed that Nana would return."

There was no elevator and there seven stories to reach the apartment but what with being in Hogwarts and all one became quite used to stairs. It was odd to see a western styled building in the middle of Tokyo, Japan but oddly refreshing. We reached a door, 707 hanging above it.

"This is the place?"

"Yes." Shin said with a smile as Yasu walked in. He held the door opened and smiled brightly, trusting-he reminded me of Ren. "Come on in."

I walked in behind him letting the door shut with a bang. It was time to talk, I surmised that I owed them that much at least-to tell them that Nana Osaki was alive and how I knew Ren.

I fingered the thick packet of letters that rested in the pocket of my coat as I stood in front of the two now sitting men.

It was time to talk.

* * *

_Italics_are used for Japanese. I didn't feel like looking up the actual words so I decided to use italics whenever there is a particular phrase. They are all speaking Japanese-Malfoy used a spell in order to speak to and understand the language.

**How Draco and Ren knew eachother? Well here is a bio of sorts on the characters-showing how and when they met and why.**

_Malfoy is (now) 18 years old-he had met Ren the summer before he started Hogwarts making him 11 going on 12 as they met a week before his birthday (June 5th). Ren at that time was 22 (I'm not sure how old he was before he died so I'll just say 22) _

_Despite the ten year difference in their ages they had become good friends. Draco had decided to "run away from home" and had come across Naoki the Trapnest drummer who brought Draco to Takumi sure that Takumi would know what to do. He spent a majority of that day being questioned by Takumi who was growing tired of being called a **mudblood** thinking that the boy was calling him a half and thus was insulted._

_Ren snuck into Takumi's room where Draco was holed up during his questioning and lured him out. Draco had told him of his father's wishes for him while trying and failing to hide the fact that magic existed. Later that day the 'police' who are in actuality Lucius' fellow death eaters come to take Draco back to his father. Ren tells him to come back whenever he can to talk about 'whatever' and gives Draco his mobile number. The two become fast friends past the summer and the Trapnest tour so far as to writing one another even though Ren is in Japan and Draco is at Hogwarts. (Using his owl of course)_

_Draco was one of the last to know about Ren's death hearing the news from Reira who had bumped into him in Muggle England-he has since grown close to her and stayed by her side after the war with Naoki and occasionally Takumi who he still does not get along with. They are the only Muggles he will tolerate only because they were close to Ren-as you can tell he became obsessed with Ren and fulfilling Ren's wish by delivering to Nana...well I wont spoil that! _

_**FUN FACT: Ren got Draco his owl. (How did he do that? You'll see)**_

_**FUN FACT #2: It was named Sid after dead punk legend Sid Vicious, Ren's idol.**_

_**FUN FACT #3: Draco inherited Ren's things after his death-including the padlock that Nana had given Ren. (Does he wear it? You'll find out)**_

_You must be wondering how Draco knows the BLAST band. Simple, Ren told him about them and sent pictures. He is also familiar with their work as he bought their album Lucy-it's a favorite of his._

_Draco and Takumi do not get along-it's comparable to the Harry/Malfoy hatred...though a lot more intense and without the jealousy. They get into physical fights as well as verbal. They are quite similar. _

_Draco gets along with Naoki, usually treating him like a small child despite the fact that Naoki is in his late twenties-they are quite close. _

_Draco and Reira have a complex relationship. After Ren's death and Reira's breakdown Draco has taken sole custody of her care-obviously this became full time after the war ended(and after Draco graduated of course since he was 12 when Ren died thus meaning that he spent his summers with Reira as well as his holidays taking care of her). This is where he hears the most about Nana and Ren's relationship as Ren and Reira were particularly close. It is also apparent that Reira suffers from delusions as she calls Draco constently confusing him for Takumi who she no longer recognizes._

**Sera: So there you have it. Give me a review on what you think and well you might think I let the cat out of the bag for this fic with this little bit of information (above) but you needed to read it so to understand the second chapter which will be nothing but flashbacks. Why a NaNa/HP crossover? Because I haven't seen any. If Draco hates hates muggles and became a deatheater then why was he friends with Ren? Well, the way this story goes you gotta think. He didn't want to be a deatheater-this he tells Ren. After losing Ren he becomes even colder and does what his father wants. That's how I put it in this story anyway.**

**Any other questions then review and no flames. If you don't like it then don't read anymore. If you like it then review.**

**Sasuke: Oh wow I'm back?**

**Sera: You're my partner in these fic talks...so say good bye.**

**Sasuke: Sure whatever. Bye.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Trapped Den

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

* * *

**Draco's Beginning  
**

* * *

_"Trapnest means "The trapped Den" Once we enter it, we can't get out by our own means I thought that that name could only come from a man who love having power over other." -Nana Osaki_

* * *

_"...Hey, Draco how is it you like_ me _if you hate muggles?"_

_"_You _don't have expectations for me...you're my only friend."_

_"What about this_ Harry Potter _kid, you talk about him enough."_

_"He'll be starting Hogwarts with me this year."_

_"You should make friends with him."_

_"But what if I'm not good enough?"_

_"Try your best Draco."_

_"...sure...Ren."_

_-_

**Flashback.**

_"Nine and three quarters huh?"_

_Ren Honjou age twenty two stares off at the people mossing about. He looks just a little bit excited-but then I guess that's just the way he is about things. He's nine years older then me but acts just like a kid._

_"I have to run through that pillar to make it to the train." I say._

_He lights the butt of a cig he had in his jacket pocket and smiles down at me, he looks a little sad like this will be the last time I see him. Honestly he's such a baby. You'd never think that with him, being as scary looking as he is with his piercings and spiked hair._

_"I'll see you during the holiday." I'm trying to be brave, I really don't want to be nervous at all not around Ren. "Goody bye."_

_Before I can move he places a large hand on my head ruffling my slicked back hair and he's smiling at me with that warm smile he uses for such mushy occasions-usually it's towards Reira. "Remember what I said...try and make friends with him and try not to be an ass."_

_"I'm never an ass."_

_"Oh yeah? Then what about that poor kid you met when you were getting your school robes, hm? Didn't know what to say to you acting all snobby."_

_"Oh yeah? I seem to recall another snob, a giant Asian with spikey hair acting all obnoxious while being hit on for an autograph by a troupe of girls."_

_"Yeah well I don't like their flirting...besides I have..."_

_"Her, I know...when am I gonna meet her?"_

_Ren smiles again, sadly this time his eyes on mine holding me to that spot the same look reserved whenever he talks about her. He hands me a ring. "To remember us by-I wanted you to have it."_

_"Vivian? And it's in fashion!"_

_"You're rich why do you get excited about such things?"_

_"Because it's a Vivian Westwood ring!" I say as a matter of factly. I look at the ring again. "Was it Nana's?"_

_"It was."_

_"Then why are you giving it to me?"_

_I notice my father standing a bit away, he's staring at the back of Ren's head in a heated fashion. I watch as the people pass us by, the happy muggles going to where ever it is they go. I can hear the distant humming of the trains and I can feel the glimmer of magic surrounding the air around us._

_"Because kid...you're...a good friend."_

_"Your best friend?"_

_He smiles._

_"Yeah."_

_I smile brightly and this time it touches my eyes, I think I want to cry but I don't. I turn around and run through the pillar without saying goodbye and humming Recorded Butterfly, Trapnest' newest single._

-

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry, Malfoy-San?"

"Um...a bit..."

"Would you like a dumpling?"

"Yes."

It was near three in the morning and I found myself in apartment 707 sitting in on the bench like seat closest to the gated window. I can see the glimmering stars shimmer then fade slightly in the distance. If I were alone it would be better to reassess my thoughts but I'm not alone. I roll my shoulders slightly trying to rid the ache when a plate of fresh dumplings is placed in front of me with a glass of iced tea beside it. The glass is familiar-I think Ren had mentioned these before. Something about the strawberry glasses symbolizing friendship.

"You should go to sleep. You can use Nana's room if you want. It still has a bed and it's quite comfortable."

"I'm not tired." And I wasn't. I was too busy studying the stars in the sky trying to imagine how it used to be in this apartment. How it was with both women living there with their boyfriends their friends...with Ren alive and smiling and taking pictures that he would send me. Pictures that to this day I still cherish.

"That is an impressive ring." Hachi says pointing to the ring on the middle finger of the right hand. "Vivian Westwood. Too bad it isn't in fashion anymore-I haven't seen anyone where something that bold in quite a long time not since Blast."

The way she talked about Blast, the tone made it sound like the band was dead and maybe it was. The lead singer missing in some remote place alone wasting away while the drummer became a lawyer like he had always intended, the guitarist finally taking responsibility and taking over the family business. Their bassist, the youngest was an actor who still spoke fondly of his times as a member of Blast.

Ren had been the glue holding Nana Osaki together, Naoki had said over dinner the week before.

-

**Flashback**

_"Dray-san is the best!"_

_"You always say that Naoki."_

_"Because it's true."_

_"Eat all your vegetables Naoki-flattery will get you nowhere with me."_

_"Aw Dray-saaan! I hate vegetables!"_

_It was normal for us to be seated beside one another once a week, every Thursday when Takumi wouldn't be there. Reira was fast asleep in the other room tucked away with Takumi's son, Ren, at her side. It was usually the only time Naoki and I would have the time to talk about my past, not that Takumi didn't know the truth it was just that he didn't care. It didn't have anything to do with his work with a new band to produce and set to the air to soar like Trapnest had once-I had nothing to do with that life why would he care? Naoki was fascinated though, always asking questions and pestering me about joining the ministry-though I was wont to go I knew that eventually I would find my way there._

_He always said, to get back into the wizarding worlds good graces, to bring the Malfoy name back from the ashes was to show that I was a "good guy" and that I was willing to be near people that would show open scorn for me and my family name-that I should take it and make with it what I can to succeed._

_"So how is life on the other side Dray-San?"_

_"Oh it's fine. Mother and Father are off on Holiday so I often times find myself alone in the manor when I do come home." I say in between bites of meatloaf-it isn't very good. "That's why I'm thinking of getting a flat nearby so I can keep an eye on Reira and Ren when you aren't here."_

_"But Takumi is usually here so it's ok. You should concentrate on your family right now Dray-san. What about your family name and status?"_

_"It matter little in comparison to Reira's well being."_

_"Ren would want you to try harder."_

_"And Ren would also want to smack you for hiding peas under your napkin. I said eat it all."_

_"You're so mean!"_

_I patted his mass of blond hair with a smile. I loved Naoki, he was the breath of fresh air in the whole mess and his endearing qualities and smiles and out right annoyances made my heart love him more then anything._

_Besides that, he was the only other person, other then myself that took care of Reira. Takumi didn't have the ability to care for her not with Reira shouting at him and throwing her tantrums_ "it's your fault you killed Ren!"_ he couldn't get close enough to her._

_"So Harry Potter, how is he?"_

_"What brought this on? I thought I told you to leave the topic of Harry Potter alone."_

_"You did but when do I ever listen?"_

_"Never." I said. "Do you think I should find Nana?"_

_The question brought a serious expression to Naoki's face making the slight lines near the corners of his eyes deepen reminding me that he was so much older. Suddenly he looked quite silly with his blond hair and loud clothes and rings, he suddenly seemed too old._

_"Nana-san...isn't really Nana-san anymore, ya know? I ran into her in Germany last month and didn't recognized her at first, she was a spectacle on stage I doubt even Yasu would have known it was her." Naoki sighed. "You know, Ren was everything to her she even got a Ren tattoo on her arm. I wouldn't be able to be with such an obsessive woman but Ren was okay with that. She treated Ren like a possession just like Hachi, letting them wander free in her garden with it's gate tightly closed."_

_"Her garden?"_

_"But then Hachi left her garden with Takumi and Ren died leaving that garden barren and empty. Ren was what held Nana-san together and now that he's dead she's broken in a thousand shards spread all over the sea where Ren's ashes have taken rest in."_

_I nodded pretending to understand. Our meal continued quietly after that, the air thick between us. I wanted to go back to that summer where I met Trapnest, to the one holiday I spent with them. Tucked in the nook of Reira's neck while we slept on the futon while Naoki told stories, Takumi sitting near the window smoking and Ren playing his guitar pausing to jot the melody he'd come up with every other minute._

_But those times were gone Ren was dead. I wasn't the twelve year old that Reira used to sing to anymore, the one that slept in her futon at night. I was the twelve year old that Naoki would pat on the head and joke around with and teach the art of girl pickup. I was the twelve year old that Takumi would berate and scowl at when we argued but would secretly smile when he thought I didn't notice. I wasn't the twelve year old that Ren confided in, the one that took care of him when he was too high to take care of himself. The twelve year old that had learned how to hide the needles and the coke and pot the kid who tucked him in to bed at night. The kid who knew every aspect of Nana Osaki's personality and life because Ren couldn't ever talk of anything else when he was high._

_I hated her and yet I loved her because Renloved her. I understood why he loved her and why he couldn't forget her. She was the great love of his life and I would be damned lucky to find one._

_We ate in silence every now and then pausing to listen closely to Reira's even breathing and little Ren's tossing and turning. I wasn't sure what Naoki was thinking but I didn't care. Sweet melodies of the past, that perfect holiday swept through me in euphoric torrents trapping me in it's den._

-

"Hey, Hachi can you tell me the story of the day you and Nana met?"

"Eh? Oh but aren't you tired?"

"No, this dumpling has filled me up and made me antsy. You're a great cook." I say with a smile, I haven't touched the iced tea. The strawberry glass seems too delicate. "Can you tell me?"

She nods, her eyes are as awake as mine and again I wonder why she stayed behind after the others have left. It wasn't to keep an eye on me, I think I reminded her of Ren.

"Well, we met on the train to Tokyo in winter. The snow was falling quickly from the sky..."

**- (To be continued with reviews good ones please.)-**

_Italics_ in this chapter are used for flashbacks.

_Little Ren is Takumi's son-his mother in this story is Hachi. He doesn't know Japanese. Naoki is his teacher trying to teach the language to him. They live in England._

_Naoki knows about Draco's past and is trying to get him to go back into the wizarding community. He wants Draco's family reestablished for Narcissa's sake-it's suspected that he has a bit of a crush on her-she is also very fond of him. He is still very childish but obviously has grown up quite a bit, he wants Draco to have a life outside of Trapnest going as far as mentioning Harry Potter, whom Draco seems to have an odd attraction to. Whether it is a romantic attraction or not, Naoki is determined to get them together believing that it is what Ren would have wanted._

_Draco was the one to take care of Ren when he was high so far as to hide how bad Ren's addiction was by hiding the heroine and cocaine. He is oddly attracted to Harry Potter, the depths of it unknown even to him-Reira calls it fascination while Takumi scoffs at it saying it is like 'old times' all over again. Going so far as to warn Harry to stay away from Draco so that he doesn't become the Fido in Draco life (comparing it to Nana and Hachi. Hachi meaning "Dog" in Japanese.) Though Draco is unaware that Harry and Takumi have met. (Takumi had tracked Harry down and called to meet him at a cafe to warn him about Draco's odd obsession) _

_Takumi seems to care more for Draco then previously thought, he warns Harry for Draco's sake assuming that 'Old times' would happen again. He is father to Little Ren and Satsuki, Hachi's children. He is back in Japan with his wife and daughter producing music and working with a new band. Reira still seems to hold contempt for him not allowing him to touch or take care of her. She calls him the_ Demon King_ and outright accusing him of Ren's death while calling Draco Takumi and Little Ren by Draco's name._

_She only seems to be able to recognize Naoki._

_In the next chapter we skip to Harry and Takumi's meeting then to Hachi's story of the day Nana and Hachi met. _

**FUN FACT #1: Draco learned how to play drums from Naoki.**

**FUN FACT #2: Draco smokes the same brand as Takumi, Gitanes.**

**FUN FACT #3: Draco is bisexual and had a short lived relationship with Atsushi, the second generation guitarist for Trapnest, Ren's predecessor. They were living together in England after the war but ended after Atsushi fought with Takumi. Atsushi confessed to Draco that he was only experimenting with Draco and that he had cheated the entire time.**

Sasuke: Hope you review!

Sera: And hope to see you there!

Sasuke and Sera: Ja ne!


	3. Gitanes

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

* * *

**Gitanes  
**

* * *

_"Takumi's hair was so long that it rained down upon me. Plunging my entire body into caresses I made a wish that he would always keep it long. Even though I knew that I may never be able to touch it again." -Nana 'Hachi' Komatsu 'Ichinose_

* * *

_"...Hey,__ Harry w__ho is it that you see when we're making love?"_

_"That's a silly question...it's only you I see."_

_"Are you_ sure _it's me that you see?"_

_"Of course silly girl. I love you Ginny."_

_"But you're not in love with me."_

_"Not yet but soon I will be."_

-

"So you're the famous Takumi Ichinose?"

"Indeed I am though not as famous as you I suppose."

"I suposse not. So, Mr. Ichinose, why have you called to meet me?"

Takumi Ichinose smirked around his cigarette, his looming long body bent oddly to look down at the young man sitting on the bench in front of him. It was twilight, the sun just barely peeking in the horizon where it would eventually fall making the sky a thousand different shades and hues.

"What if I said I wanted an autograph?" Takumi asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"It will get you nowhere with me."

"Did I just make the famous Harry Potter laugh?"

"Yes you did."

And he did laugh, Harry Potter. His cheeks stained with pink while his lips spread into a bright wide smile. He was small and lithe and very girl like, Takumi thought, with that messy mop hair. His lashes were long and thick reminding him of crow feathers as they rested on his cheeks the same impressionable color of the hair atop his head. His hands were strong yet delicate. Yes, he was very pretty.

"You're like a girl."

"I've been told." Harry said. He stood up suddenly making Takumi step back his head barely reaching Takumi's shoulder. He was so small really, Takumi thought, just like a small child. His thick coat reached his knees and was quite old along with his thick red and gold scarf-Takumi remembered that Draco had onejust like that only green and silver. "So where shall we dine?"

"I don't know."

Harry began to walk drawing Takumi to follow just a step behind him.

"How about pizza? Are you okay with pizza."

"I don't know."

"Italian?"

"I don't know."

"Spanish food?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you know anything?" He asked in a huff. He placed his hands on his hips and glowered up at Takumi. Honestly, Takumi thought, he was rather pretty when he was mad.

"I know the perfect place. It's a small cafe, though we'd have to take a cab."

"If you're paying."

"I am." Takumi said. The boy reminded him of Reira or rather what Reira had once been. Delicate, strong and dazzling. Had it really been that long ago that she had acted like this at all, smiling up at him?

He suddenly remembered that day on the beach; he had been alone watching the sun set in the horizon feeling the warm breeze kissing his skin and could taste the sea water in the air as he breathed. He remembered that it seemed as though there were millions of little stars in the water shinning wondrously like lights on a stage; he remembered comparing the dazzling shinning sea to the brightest star he had ever known. He had turned around and bent down to reach for his metal brief case when he caught sight of the star of his midnight reveries standing just a few feet from him. She wore a smile with a parasol in her hands. Her hair fluttering endlessly in the sea breeze and her eyes shinning with such emotion in them; an emotion he could not return to her as much as he had tried.

"Lets go." He said placing an arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him to the street, his purpose for the meeting renewed.

-

"Black coffee with no creme or sugar? Isn't that a little strong?"

"You mean disgusting," Takumi sipped at his coffee holding the cup in one hand as he stared at Harry with lidded dark eyes. " though I happen to like the taste as bitter as it might be."

Harry nodded as he stirred more creme into his own cup, his head resting in the palm of his other hand. They had discarded their coats long ago along with the idea of going to the cafe. They sat in Takumi's kitchen drinking coffee Takumi had prepared-Harry felt right at home it seemed. He had his deep purple sweater sleeves rolled up to his elbows and had discarded his shoes leaving them at the front of the door.

"So, are you going to tell me why you wanted to meet with me?"

"To get you into bed."

"Don't joke like that."

"Fine." Takumi said. He leaned back into his chair and crossed his long arms across his chest. "I want you to stay away from Draco."

"Malfoy?"

Takumi nodded his dark bangs swaying slightly. Harry had the sudden impression that Takumi's hair used to be quite long and wanted to run his fingers through the inky locks. But Harry wasn't gay, he told himself, and this was about Malfoy for whatever reason. "He's delicate."

"Delicate?" He asked in an air of surprise. "What's so delicate about the git? His manicured nails or gossamer hair?"

"Something tells me you aren't on a friendly _basis_ with him."

"Really, how could you tell?"

They had gotten quiet and a bit awkward but then how else was it to be? Talking about someone the boy clearly hated then requesting that he stay away seemed completely unnecessary then again; Takumi knew that emotions no matter how bad between both young men could easily flip. It might even take a start at something small, perhaps even a greeting.

"Will you stay away from him?"

Despite the dislike Takumi still wanted to prevent the proverbial ball from rolling even just an inch. No one liked an avalanche in the midst of grieving piteous death.

"Yes. Sure. Watever. How do you know him anyway? Assuming you know the real him at all."

Takumi laughed just a little, a low sound crawling from deep in his chest-it sounded as though he hadn't laughed in a long time. To Harry the laughter from earlier seemed fake in comparison.

"I know precisely what it is that you mean. My mother...rest her soul was muggle born, my cousin Juliette attended Beauxbatons and is currently married to their former seeker." Takumi laughed at Harry's gobsmacked expression, it had been funny to see Draco's expression when he had met Juliette and remembered her from the Yule ball from years ago.

"So you know but, how did you meet him?"

"What if I said he got lost on his way to grandma's house and ended up with the big bad Wolf?" Takumi leaned over the table just an inch away from Harry's face; he could barely keep from laughing. He hadn't joked in a long time.

"Get away from me you flaming homosexual. I asked you a question not an invitation into your perverted mind."

They laughed.

"He was the so called "best friend" of a former band mate who passed away." Takumi leaned back in his chair. He lifted his cup to his lips and took a long sip. "After Ren died the little idiot decided that he would put his own feelings aside and...well we need not go into that."

"Really? Then why am I here? Malfoy certainly must despise me-there is no reason for this at all."

"There is." Takumi said. He laced his long white fingers together and stared into Harry's eyes willing them to fall into the deep ocean of his own. His voice was sure with what he said next. "Draco has always had a strange attraction towards you-not in the romantic sense or familial despite his cousin being your godfather...but there was always something about you."

-"He told Reira that no matter what you did be it heroic or idiotic that there was something beautiful there-not physical either. There was something that drew him to you and though he wished to once touch you be it by putting a hand on your shoulder of even running his fingers down the length of your neck-despite how much he hated you he had always had a love for you...oh but you wouldn't understand that."

Harry nodded though he barely understood. It sounded _sensual_. The thought of Malfoy running his long white fingers down his neck made him shiver in a not too bad way-the way the he used to shiver whenever Ginny ran her tongue across his chest or when her small hands ran up his back. But it wasn't in the sexual tense that Takumisaid this, it was a longing that did not mean sexual longing. Draco was fascinated by Harry and maybe the touches he wanted to make were that of curiosity. Maybe he wanted to touch him just to know that he was real and not some dream he'd had because of stories. Malfoy had offered Harry his hand and Harry had dismissed it, simple as that however if he thought about it...he could understand now the look in Malfoy's gray eyes then.

He was hurt, humiliated and...

_'And what? What does it matter now to you Harry? It has been six years since that day!'_

"I understand. You don't want him hurt...I wont hurt him or speak to him."

"That is all I ask."

"But...can you do me a favor? Can you tell me about them...about Malfoy and this, Ren?"

-

"The sakura blossoms? I think I may use that."

"Oh don't make fun."

"But really-it seems like fateafter all...you separate after getting off the train only to meet again and share this apartment."

We laughed at the same time then; I held the strawberry glass now without pretense. They were happy when they lived together here and it seemed like the laughter filling the room brightened it somehow. Maybe I was thinking too hard on the matter but it seemed wrong for this place to be empty. I mean what if Nana Osaki never came home? This place would still wait.

"Hey Hachi, what would you say if I asked to live here?"

Her brown eyes widened as though she had never even considered letting someone else live in the apartment but then she smiled brightly making me wonder again if she really was an adult.

"I say, when can you move in?"

I reached across the table and took her left hand in mine my thumb circling over her enormous wedding ring as it glittered up at me. She didn't pull her hand away but sighed as though relishing the feeling of warmth again her too cold skin.

"Takumi is a fool." I said in earnest.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted his proposal."

"I know."

We stared at one another for a long time as the sun behind the window over the horizon began to rise. The morning had come hiding the brilliant stars and I had a call to make.

**- (To be continued with reviews good ones please...hopefully three or four just for insperation.)-**

_Italics_ in this chapter are used for flashbacks.

_Harry has finally made an appearance! I know what you must be thinking that he and Draco will fall in love or something...but even if that does happen this is still a NaNa fic too so it might not last anyway...also Takumi isn't attracted to Harry he thinks, honestly, that Harry is pretty and enjoys making fun of him...though it is obvious that Harry finds him attractive. Is Harry gay or bi or simply equal opportunity we don't know yet...well I know but you wont find out for a while. He and Ginny are still together(but for how much longer I wonder...) and yes they have sex. He's 18 now, an adult-he can have sex._

_I wanted Harry and Ginny's relationship to be realistic. They're young and "in love" so obviously they have gone all the way since they have been dating for a while. While Harry does love Ginny his eyes do seem to wander-he's a guy and a guy will look. I wanted to make Harry as normal as possible despite the fact that he was the "savior of the wizarding world" and to do that I had to give him the urges that other young men have. Not to say he's the bad kind of guy who leers and cheats, he doesn't. He's a gentleman though even a gentleman will occasionally check someone out._

_Takumi said that_ _'There was something that drew him to you and though he wished to once touch you be it by putting a hand on your shoulder of even running his fingers down the length of your neck...' which could be taken as sexual, very sexual in fact and I knew that when I wrote it that there would be some of you who would giggle and read over again that bit of sensual longing. I wanted it that way-though it isn't what you might think for it to mean. To Draco, who grew up listening to the stories of Harry Potter always imagined that the Boy-who-lived to be the working of some sort of tale. To touch him to what Takumi said 'running his fingers down the length of your neck' meant to know that Harry was real. That Harry Potter would not disappear. _

_Of course it could also be sexual. Harry is described here as pretty and Draco, though very androgynous himself( having both masculine and feminine characteristics) Harry seems to be more so. It could be that while he wanted to know for certain that Harry was "real" it may also be derived as sexual. It could be that he wants to "run his fingers down the length of Harry's neck" as a way to fulfill a bit of the sexual longing that he has for Harry. Maybe he was always in love with Harry? Why not? He was a little boy who heard tales of the Boy-Who-Lived...why could he not fall in love with the boy in the stories? Either way you can take it as what you will._

_I apologize to the two people who read this fic...I couldn't update because I couldn't sign in to the site for a few days (as it did not allow me)_

**_FUN FACT #1: Despite popular belief Harry does not live with the Weasley's. He lives in a flat alone._**

**_FUN FACT #2: Harry and Ginny have broken up twice due to Ginny's "wandering eye"-Harry does not blame himself or Ginny for this._**

**_FUN FACT #3: Harry does not wish to get married to Ginny or anyone else at all. He fights constantly with Molly, Ron and Hermione about this..._**

**_FUN FACT #4: He is a novelist-his pen name is Cedric Black. (If you can't guess where he got both names from then look it up please)_**

_**In the next chapter we delve into Ginny and Harry's relationship...and Draco moves into 707!**_

_(also this story may go up to M rating...)_

_Sasuke: Hope you review! No flames also she wants a bit more reviews this time or it might take her longer to update!_

_Sera: Please...at least 5 from five from five different people...I want to know that it is being read!_

_Sasuke and Sera: Ja ne!_


	4. Glamorous Sky

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE IT...I ALSO HAVE THIS DOWN ON THE NANA CATEGORY SINCE IT IS ALSO A NANA FIC...THEY ACTUALLY REVIEW...CANT YOU GUYS WHO LIKE IN ON THE HARRY POTTER CATEGORY WHO READ IT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE...OR I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND JUST LEAVE IT FOR THE NANA LOVERS.**

* * *

**Glamorous Sky**

* * *

_"When dawn comes,that memory gradually distances...Tonight,I will bring it to sleep with me, so that will not be taken away by the waves of the night..." Nana Osaki (to Hachi)_

* * *

_"Hey, Layla. Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure Draco, what is it? I promise to answer the best I can."_

_"Are you in love with anyone?"_

_"Oh yes, I am very much in love, so in love I may burst!"_

_"I think that I'm in love too."_

_"Oh? She must be very pretty...I bet you want to kiss her."_

_"No, not in love like that I've never met him before."_

_"Oh, it's a boy? Is it_ that _boy?"_

_"Uh huh..mother says that I am too young to be in love."_

_"That's silly. What a silly thing to say."_

_"I know!"_

_"Especially to someone who is_obviously _in love."_

_"Yes._Obviously_."_

-

"Augh it's so bright why is it so bright?"

"Oh well you've chosen my old room. Yes, the sun does come right into it brightly...you should get curtains."

It was one week from the day that I had met Hachi and I was all moved in. It wasn't too difficult to just magic my things into the small room but unpacking was an entirely different story. I was a particular sort of person, everything had to be set just the way I liked it. Using magic never settled right with me when it came to decorating my room or cleaning-it never had. So by hand Hachi and I unpacked the kitchen things and then had moved to my room. Clothes on their rack(I had no closet) held with bright orange hangers, underwear and socks sorted into their drawers along with holiday sweaters and other assorted clothing. It was over quickly and I had been glad.

"Draaacoooo wake up it's Saturday."

There is a heavy weight on my back warming me almost as much as the blazing sun that poured in through the windows. I wanted to heave Shin off of my back but I didn't. It seemed he wanted to give me some sort of chance since the other Blast members didn't seem to want to get to know me. Yasu knew what I was after-but that didn't mean he had to like me.

"I am awake however your heavy body is just restricting the actual _'getting up'_ part." I said. "If you would please be so kind and get off of me...unless you're here to take advantage of my _'morning wood'_."

He laughed while Hachijust stood by the door uncomfortably. I hadn't been so vulgar in a while not since my school days and that was all do to with Ren. I blame the fact that he was just too out spoken-he was my bad influence at least that was what father thought.

"Oh someone is grumpy in the morning." Shin said getting up. "So are you ready for some shopping?"

"Shopping? Really? I don't think I need to. I have everything I'll need."

"Oh...what about alcohol? You're lacking that."

"That's because I never have the occasion to drink. My last glass of wine was a friends wedding. I tend to not drink alone it looks like a cry for help."

"A cry for help? I thought that was scrap booking."

"No, it's definitely drinking-scrap booking isn't too bad."

"I should stop reading comic books then-Scott Pilgrim is rotting my brain."

Hachi laughed, a sweet sound coming from her mouth. I didn't think Shin and I were being too funny but she was laughing at us-the familiarity of it all that should not have yet existed between us was warm and intoxicating. I hadn't felt that way since the good old days when Ren and I would sit around and talk all day in bed...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Hey, Ren?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I was wondering about Reira. She seems awfully happy these days." Draco Malfoy, age 11, said. His head resting against a thick plush pillow. He is curled up almost into a ball lost in Ren too large t-shirt. He rubs his sleepy gray eyes half hidden but his white blond hair._

_"She's probably sneaking off with some guy that Takumi wont approve of." Ren said, his eyes locked on Draco's almost just as tired. "Is that why you're here and not there? Is she with some guy?"_

_Draco is quiet for a moment, considering what to say. He nodds._

_"I caught them taking a bath together."_

_"So?"_

_"Isn't that what married couples do?"_

_Ren laughs, it's short and sweet. He reaches a hands and ruffles Draco's blond hair._

_"Not just married couples. Parents here in Japan bathe with their children and there are public bath houses too. Sometimes friends" He sais recalling a time with himself and Yasu when they were children. "Couples also."_

_"Oh." Draco is quiet for a moment again considering something deep in the back of his mind. Reninhales deeply coating everything in the scent of Black Stone Cherry's. "Do you want to take a bath then?"_

_"A bath? Sure I guess...but isn't that a bit weird?"_

_"Why would it be weird if it's a common custom?"_

_"Because you're a kid and I'm an adult."_

_-_

_"Ah! This is nice...such a big tub for a hotel." Draco says. He's smiling now looking up at the ceiling. He turned towards Ren who is at the other side of the tub observing him still smoking. "What?"_

_"Stand up."_

_"Why?" Draco asks but none the less does. He quickly sits back in the warm water shivering slightly._

_"Huh...so you really are a boy."_

_Ren laughs making Draco's face turn red with anger. He grabs the only thing he can (a bar of soap) and flings it at Ren's head where it makes direct contact. They both laugh, it's long and hard (the laughing) and Draco's eyes begin to tear because it is so ridiculous. He was in a bath, with a grown man and they were naked. Unbelievable!_

_"Hey wash my back will you?" He says scuttling to Ren who produces a washcloth out of seemingly nowhere. He dips it into the soapy water._

_"Why do I have to wash your back? You're a big kid can't you do it yourself?"_

_"But it feels so good when someone else does it I bet." He says purring as Ren does it anyway. He lifts his legs to his chest and sighs. _

_"This is a definite Shota moment."_

_"Shota?"_

_Ren laughs._

_"You'll know what that means someday and laugh all the harder. If I didn't have any sense of moral I would have taken advantage so long ago."_

_Draco laughs as he begins to understand and wonders how it was possible to not laugh at all. It felt too good to be happy-his father never laughed and maybe that was why he seemed so miserable. Discontent was a Malfoy tradition he swore to break-after all if Ren were around forever, like Draco hoped, then it wouldn't be too hard._

_"_She _and I bathed together to."_

_"I knew that."_

_"Yeah? It must have been easy to figure that one out...but...the tub was so much smaller and those days we had to squeeze together. Close proximity never bothered me but it took her a while to be comfortable with it. Even after she got used to me I still don't think she ever was. There was always a light distance she had with me." He said matter of fact-ly. He could see the small tub back home. In his vision she was there in the warm water looking at him._ She _wasn't smiling in fact she looked rather dull and miserable._

_"It was a mistake. Not asking her to come with you was a mistake."_

_The motion of Ren's hands stopped as they dropped to the water. There was no noise for a long moment and Draco didn't want to breathe believing that what he said was wrong and that he had offended Ren in some grand way._

_"I did. She just didn't want to come."_

_"Then it was her own mistake...but she'll come around. There comes a time when you need to make a_ big mistake _in order to see yourself with perspective." Draco said sounding older then what he really was. Ren's hands went around him in a hug with little distance. He felt lucky-alive again-it felt like Draco Malfoy was a part of himself, the saner and happier part of him that hadn't been alive in a long while._

_"I hope you're right."_

_"I always am." Draco then paused. "I made a mistake and the perspective I have about myself is something gruesome...I think I'm in love with Harry Potter..."_

_"Oh really? Then you most assuredly fucked it up."_

-

"A rock star?"

Harry nodded though Ginny couldn't see with her head resting on his bare chest.

"Mmmhmmm...he wanted to get together we uh have a friend in common." He said nervously. He couldn't accurately lie, not after sex he was usually too tired.

"Oh? Well thats nice." She hugged him around the middle before sitting up and looking for her shoes and other discarded clothes. She would get dressed, kiss his forehead and leave just like always. It was something that would make him sick and sometimes smile. Whoever else she was sleeping with must have been more important._ 'As long as I'm number one on the list of guys she's sleeping with then I don't mind the cheating.'_ He often told himself despite how small the thought made him feel.

Ginny loved him she always had since they were children. He was her big brother's best friend and a hero...but...in the years they had been dating the glamor of who he was began to ware off and now she was pushing him to marriage. Where it never bothered him before-neither of them really thought of getting married-her mother had begun to push the issue.

Besides that, Ginny loved attention-something that she never needed when they had begun to date but now something she needed like air and Harry couldn't give her enough. He worked on his books, made time for his friends and whatever interviews thrust upon him by journalists asking about the great fight. He had no time to himself, not really and maybe that was why she cheated. To feel attention solely on her and Harry knew.

He knew what she did when she left, who she was with and how long it would last with whoever it was. The longest she had cheated with one particular guy, someone named Sam, it had been a year. She had considered leaving Harry for Sam but didn't-her mother had found out about the affair and put it to rest.

"Where is my bra?"

"On the night stand."

Sometimes Harry thought about Sam, wondered how he was doing. He felt sorry for the sandy haired older man who had fallen so much in love with Ginny. He wondered how Molly handled him.

"Ah thanks...um I'm taking a shirt of yours, do you mind?"

"No it's alright."

But then he would remember what cheating entailed and he would see Ginny naked and bent on hands and knees in her favorite position with Sam behind her, his tanned hands on her hips as he...and Harry would scowl and hate the man. Despite however much he didn't mind about the cheating he would remember that he _did _mind. Suddenly Draco Malfoy's face comes to mind-eyes narrowed smirk present on his face making him shiver as he thrusted...

"Bye love, see you tomorrow."

"Lock the door on your way out." Harry said getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, naked. He needed a shower, something hot and scolding.

He felt suddenly dirty.

**- (To be continued with reviews good ones please...hopefully three or four just for inspiration.)-**

_Italics_ in this chapter are used for flashbacks.

_...Apparently the bath between Ren and Draco is sexual to some readers...(_my cousin read it over and actually said that the thought of Ren scrubbing Draco's back made her feel hot)_...but what she didn't realize was that it was meant to be a warm scene where two friends decided to be close and share their thoughts. Draco Malfoy doesn't seem like the sort that would get naked in front of anyone or talk so it was meant to be more endearing then anything else._ (also Draco is 11 in this scene!)

_I wanted to portray Draco as friendlier here and more mature. He is depicted in the beginning scene of the flashback very much like a small child-rubbing his eyes, wearing a large t-shirt that drowned his tiny body. He asked Ren to bathe with him as a way to get closer to him-he must have felt a bit of a rift in their friendship due to the fact that they were so different and also to make it easier on Ren who was still very much suffering quietly because of Nana._

_He loves Ren like the brother he never had or rather like the father he wishes Lucius could be. Draco looks at Ren for comfort, strength and love...the things his own father could never give him._

_About Ginny cheating? Don't hate her too much and I know it's a recurring theme with her doing that to Harry in Fanfiction but you've got to understand. At this point she wants Harry's attention, devotion and love. I know what you're thinking, that him being with her is a show of devotion but really think about it. She understood that he couldn't be with her all the time in the beginning of their relationship because of everything that was going on...but now they're older and now she feels she deserves some attention _(as well she does deserve)_. She cheats on Harry because there is obviously something lacking there. Imagine when having sex with your partner _(those of you who have might understand...for those that haven't well...)_you want to feel that they really see you, that they are touching you, that you are the reason they can feel ultimate pleasure-as though they are closer to heaven. With Harry it doesn't feel that way. To her it feels like he's only sleeping with her to rid himself of stress_ (Sound like anyone? _*Cough*_Takumi _*Cough*) So she cheats to feel the love she wishes Harry could give her. Why wont she leave him then? Well that's for another chapter..._

_Draco says that he is in love with Harry-it could be taken two ways. You just have to guess!_

**_FUN FACT #1: Draco has taken baths with Reira-she was the first naked woman he has ever seen._**

**_FUN FACT #2: Draco likes to take baths with friends more then his lovers...Blaise complies often but calls him a pervert._**

**_FUN FACT #3: Harry has never been comfortable with Ginny sleeping naked next to him._**

**_FUN FACT #4: Harry followed Ginny on her many dates with Sam Spade, whom Ginny was having a year long affair._**

_**In the next chapter we meet Reira and little Ren! Harry is confronted by Ron and Hermione about Ginny! AND Nana Osaki is finally found!**_

_Sasuke: Hope you review! No flames also she wants a more reviews this time or it might take her longer to update!_

_Sera: 5 reviews from 5 different people would be nice!_

_Sasuke and Sera: Ja ne!_


	5. Winter Sleep

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE IT...I ALSO HAVE THIS DOWN ON THE NANA CATEGORY SINCE IT IS ALSO A NANAFIC...THEY ACTUALLY REVIEW...CANT YOU GUYS WHO LIKE IN ON THE HARRY POTTER CATEGORY WHO READ IT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE...OR I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND JUST LEAVE IT FOR THE NANA LOVERS.**

* * *

**Winter Sleep**

* * *

_"We didn't say goodbye but we knew it would be the end if we were apart. There was no reason to call or write letters as it would have been meaningless, if we couldn't hold each other tight." -Nana Osaki (about herself and Ren)_

* * *

_"Ren...is dead."_

_-_

**_One year and three months after the day I met Ren, the summer heat warm in late May, one week before my thirteenth birthday I learned that our friendship was over..._**

_"You always want to be near me, why is that? You turning homosexual on me?"_

_"No! I...I just..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"...I keep thinking that if I'm not here when I can be if I don't write you letters that you would disappear...infinitely lost somewhere in the darkness...because Nana isn't here with you and...and..."_

_"You're both so alike...are you going to get a 'Ren' tattoo also? Will you keep me in your garden?"_

_"Garden? I...guess if I could keep you just with me I would. And the tattoo? Well, we'll see."_

"Hey, Draco-san. Are you alright?" Hachi's face is very close to mine, her brown eyes widened with curiosity. I must have fallen asleep on the train, there is a vast sea of trees all moving quickly across my vision like a moving picture against the glass. I couldn't begin to explain why I had seen it, why I had seen myself and Ren talking so closely. That day had been long ago, a memory that I had not allowed myself to think about in many years-it was the most painful to bear.

My chest hurt as my heart twisted whatever bindings holding it snaring and twisting my heart tightly.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." I said assuring her that I was alright. Nobu sat across from me with a guarded expression but was calmer then he was before. "Nobu?"

"You have a tattoo." It was a statement not a question. His eyes were trained on my right wrist where the sleeve had hiked up. For a moment I thought he saw the dark mark-but that was silly. Voldemort's brand had been removed ages ago.

"I have a few." I said to him pulling the sleeve down. No it wasn't the dark-lord's mark that he saw it was the other one, the _precious_ one. "That one however is my favorite. I got it when I was still very young. Very very young."

"What is it?"

"Nothing Shin, nothing important." I say looking away from Nobu who had held my glance captive. He didn't look angry or apprehensive or annoyed like he usually did. No, he looked-merely looked at me as though to see straight through my head. I felt suddenly naked in his gaze and wanted to break it so I looked at Shin. Shin who was older then me but seemed so much younger so naive.

"It's a _Ren _tattoo." Nobu said still staring at me.

"Oooh? Cool let me see!"

Shin lifted my right arm suddenly and before I could break away from his grasp he had yanked down the sleeve.

"Wha it looks so coool!"

"It's so big!"

"It's a _Ren_ tattoo, I told you he had a _Ren_ tattoo."

"It's _exactly_ like Nana's."

We all stared at Yasu. Yasu who had been smoking quietly from beside Nobu. Yasu who had not said a word finally spoke and now everyone_ w_as quiet. Hachi staring at the tattoo upon my wrist as though it were something precious she had lost, Shin smiling with some type of understanding and then Nobu...Nobu who had not changed his expression from before. Staring through me but at the same time right at me-as though he knew some well kept secret.

I bunched both sleeves up to my elbows allowing my skin to breath. There was no reason to hide the tattoo anymore.

"What's the initials on the curve of your arm for?"

I laughed looking down at my right hand. The _Ren_ tattoo on my inner wrist then my gaze lifting to the curve of my arm. Two bright letters written in gold with a red ribbon underneath. **H.P.**

I had not looked at that one for a long time.

"For Harry Potter."

I could tell you what else happened on the ride to Nana Osaki's home town but then it would be boring. After viewing my tattoo's there was really nothing interesting at all.

"Who is Harry Potter?"

Nope, nothing there at all.

-

"Wha? Ginny out with some other bloke? And you're not doing anything about it?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your girlfriend...your great love...your future wife even! Harry you've got to stop her from being with this guy!"

Harry laughed. The melting ice in his drink shifted and clinked against another smaller piece in the brown liquid in the glass he held in his hand. He was buzzed slightly close to drunk and numb. He wanted to be numb for this conversation so he drowned the drink and poured himself another.

"I never said we were getting married Ron. Besides if she wants to have a little fun with another man why should I stop her?"

"Harry are you cheating too?" Hermione asked. She hadn't touched her drink yet, not had a taste of the food sitting in front of her still steaming. There was a strange fire burning beneath her eyes that blazed strongly. It was uncomfortable for Harry to continue to look in them.

"No. I've never cheated."

"Have you wanted to?"

"Never." He said honestly. He had, had the opportunity often and thought about it-about getting back at Ginny who came into his bed smelling like musk and cologne. He had wanted to do it, smell like perfume and have slight smears of lipstick where some woman's lips lingered for far too long but he hadn't.

He couldn't do that to Ginny.

"I should tell mum."

"You'll do no such thing Ron." Harry interjected. "It isn't anyone else's business but hers' after all she's an adult now. She can do what she pleases."

"But it's wrong!" Ron urged. His red bangs shifted to in front of his blue eyes caught in the light above shinning like fire. It amazed Harry every time he looked at Ron. He still seemed so young, so youthful and innocent. It was crazy to think that he was a married man with a grown up job and a grown up life. "She's your girl! My sister! She's not allowed to go about _philandering_ with some bloke jumping into his bed then showering up before getting into _yours_!"

"Ron there have been plenty of times she hasn't showered after a long night in the sack with another man before getting into mine. If you _must_ know she doesn't try to hide it." Harry said taking a long sip. "Sometimes I think she knows that I know what she does."

"It's to get your attention I bet." Hermione finally said. "You don't give her enough, obviously. Are you having trouble _sexually_?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"It's not but maybe we can help. There must be something that your are doing...or _not_ doing to make her go around with other men."

He slammed a hand on the table, beneathit some money for the food and alcohol he had drunk. He stood up quickly and turned his attention to Ron who had remained quiet obviously knowing that going below the belt as Hermione had done was a relative and personal blow. Looking into Ron's eyes Harry knew that it had nothing to do with the quality of sex. It was something much more personal.

"I'm off Ron. Say goodnight to your wonderful wife for me whenever she gets here."

He had stalked out of the restaurant ignoring Hermione's squawking and had walked straight into the cold winter air. The sky overhead was dark and gloomy not unlike his mood.

"OH!"

A girl fell to the ground after colliding with his chest. He'd walked right into her.

"I'm so sorry!" He said extending his hand. She took it, her glove hand fitting into his easily as he pulled her up. The child by her side clung to her waist.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was hoping to show my little friend here the sights of the city at night."

There was something odd about her, Harry thought. Her brown eyes were soft and dull and her heart shaped face was too pale, as though she had not seen the sun in a very long time. Her hair was beautiful though and he almost reached out to touch it.

"Oh? But isn't it a bit late? He should be in bed."

"Oh Draco never gets tired so early."

"Draco?"

The name struck a cord. Draco was not a common muggle name or really common at all now that he thought about it. Suddenly he saw Draco Malfoy again, smirking at him seductively. Advancing like a predator while it's prey, being Harry, did not fully want to escape.

"Draco Malfoy. He's so small right? I think his hair used to be blond."

"Reira!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry looked up and saw Takumi Ichinoserunning towards them. His long coat flaring out behind him. he looked awash with relief. He stopped right behind her catching his breath. "Ren why did you let her out?"

"I'm sorry Daddy...she said she had something to show me." The small boy finally said. His leather jacket appeared moist from the cold air and Harry realized that he was shivering. The boy was Takumi's some and was named Ren presumably after the dead Trapnest bassist...and if he remembered the groups names correctly then this meant that this woman was Reira.

Trapnests' vocalist.

"Hello."

"Harry." He said taking the boys hand. He turned to Reira who had gone quiet. She seemed to look through him, glaring before taking the boy's, Ren's, hand. "Perhaps we can talk again? Your place, Harry."

He was not asking, Harry noted.

"Yes. We'll meet here tomorrow...I'm curious now Takumi."

Reira's eyes lifted looking about her curiously.

"Takumi is here? Oh where is he? Is his hair black again or is it still blond? I think it should still be blond."

Harry stared curiously at Reira then to Takumi. How had she not recognized Takumi who was right beside her? From what he knew Takumi had never been blond. But then something clicked. She called the boy Draco Malfoy though he obviously was not.

She could not recognize Takumi as who he was nor the child, Ren, for who he was.

"Yes, I'll explain everything."

Everything...

Harry couldn't wait.

They parted ways. Harry felt an odd sensation at the back of his neck, like someone was there watching. He turned his head and saw a woman. Asain, blond long hair rippling. Her lips were scarlet.

"Hello."

"Hey."

There was an awkward moment between them. He had seen her somewhere before but couldnot place the face with a name. Suddenly the woman lifted a hand. A cigarette was placed between her red lips and lit. She inhaled.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"I called you about that room for rent. You said to meet you at this restaurant."

He nodded slowly. He walked closer towards her. She was taller then him without the boots by only an inch but he felt she loomed over him. There was something intense about her, something that made him feel on edge.

"You must be Ms. Osaki."

"Just call me Nana."

**- (To be continued with at least 4 reviews please!!!)**

_Italics_ in this chapter are used for flashbacks.

_NANA IS BACK!!!! I was going to drag it out more, let it take a bit longer but well I just wanted her here._

_Draco's got himself a tattoo for Harry. You can take that as you will, like I've previously said. It can be romantic or not though in the future it will be that way. His feelings now however are what you want them to be. I'll confess, giving Draco a Ren tattoo, the exact tattoo that Nana O. has was thrilling and makes this story much easier for me now. You see right, that Nana Osaki and Draco Malfoy are very much the same. Their obsession with Ren, to keep Ren as theirs and the tattoo branding them makes the gap that was between them closer. Also, the H.P. tattoo is reminiscent of Nana's tattoo. _

_Harry running into Reira and Little Ren? Well it brings them into the story and is actually getting the plot to go somewhere. I'm also debating whether or not to reestablish Trapnest_ (oh I know how to do it to) _so Reira will be getting some healing and finally forgive Takumi...maybe..._

_Hermione was out of line wasn't she? I wanted her to be close to character so her saying what she said was necessary. She wasn't trying to be malicious at all. I like writing Ron in. In my head he's very lovable and non judgemental_ (a fantasy of mine perhaps?). _He just wants everyone to get along and to fix things. After the war Ron married Hermione of course and grew up-but there is also more to his change in personality. Malfoy said it best "_There comes a time when you need to make a _big _mistake in order to see yourself with perspective_". He made lots of mistakes because of a hot head in his past. He didn't like what he saw in himself so he tried to change to be a better friend. In my mind he is very much like Nobu is towards Nana O. when it comes to Harry._

_Harry is starting to fantasize about Draco...well it may be sexual frustration induced. He doesn't enjoy himself when he and Ginny have sex. Like he said, he can smell the lingerings of other men on her. How many times do you think he's found hickeys? If I were him I wouldn't enjoy sleeping with her either._

_Now with Nana in the picture how long do you think Ginny will last with cheating on Harry? I don't see it being very likely that they will get along-but then you have to think about the situation...like Shoji and Hachi...think about it. Nana O. never got to beat the crap out of Shoji...I feel kind of bad for Ginny...Nana will probably beat the crap out of her._

_Do you guys see where this is going? Well probably not._

**_FUN FACT #1: Draco had seven tattoos...one is on his hip._**

**_FUN FACT #2: Draco watches the soap opera that Shin is in._**

**_FUN FACT #3: Harry drink regularly._**

**_FUN FACT #4: Harry desperatly wants to fall in love._**

_**In the next chapter Nana O. moves into Harry flat...Draco and Hachi reminise about the past...and Ginny and Nana O. meet.**_

_Sasuke: Hope you review! No flames and hey guy be kind and review. More then one this time though._

_Sera: 5 reviews guys is all I'm asking for._

_Sasuke and Sera: Ja ne!_


	6. Why do you feel sorry for me?

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

THIS IS MOSTLY DIALOGUE...SORRY FOR THAT...

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE IT...I ALSO HAVE THIS DOWN ON THE NANA CATEGORY SINCE IT IS ALSO A NANA FIC...THEY ACTUALLY REVIEW...CANT YOU GUYS WHO LIKE IT ON THE HARRY POTTER CATEGORY WHO READ IT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE...OR I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND JUST LEAVE IT FOR THE NANA LOVERS.**

* * *

Draco

* * *

_There is nothing that I can say...sometimes I think of the way a family is supposed to be. Smiling and happy. But then, aren't there parents in the real world who just abandon their children? I think I would be ok with that. I'm an independent kind of a guy, just like Ren. I could make it on my own and sometimes I think my parents would have been a lot happier._

* * *

"So you're an artist?"

"Not really, it's just a hobby though I would love to be as good as Junko Saotome someday. I just love Post-Modernistic art."

"Yeah?"

"She is very much a role model for me."

"But if you met that husband of hers he'd tell you what a bitch that ganguro really is."

"Wha? You know Junko Saotome?"

A bottle is passed back and forth the light from the lamp at the bedside table makes the glass shimmer and brightens the liquid inside. Harry is drunk, very drunk as he leans against the bed. He's siting on the floor while his flatmate observes the half painted canvas and he thinks she is quite pretty in an intense sort of way.

"I knew her briefly while I lived in Tokyo. We weren't friends or anything like that if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh? Was she wonderful?"

"I called her a bitch and you're asking if she was wonderful?" Nana laughs. "You're drunk."

"Quite." He says standing up on shaky legs. He tries to laugh but doesn't his mind is much too hazy. "I'm going to bed."

"Whatever. Try not to throw up on yourself." Nana says as she crosses the room, she stands at the frame for just a moment. "I'll be checking on you every few hours-can't have you chocking on your own vomit in your sleep whatever will your girlfriend think?"

Harry flops ungracefully onto the bed with his shoes still on laughing loudly. His glassy green eyes stare at Nana for a moment before watering more making tears spill down his red cheeks.

"She's too busy with one of her other boyfriends to really give a care about me...I seem to not satisfy her needs sexually or so Hermione thinks."

"Who the hell is Hermione?"

"My friend currently married to my best friend because that's what we former school mates do...we marry our friends or date them."

"Your girlfriend was your friend?"

"My best mates little sister no less."

"And she's cheating on you?"

"Yes and your point?"

Nana isn't laughing and Harry can't quite understand why. It's funny enough to him but everyone else seems to think that it's a serious matter that should be taken care of. Cheating is not the right thing to do it isn't usually funny...but for him, former savior, it was a riot.

If only he could understand why.

"My point? I wasn't trying to make a point but maybe you should, I don't know, get off your ass and brake it off with this bitch. If she's gettin' another dick wet then the relationship is obviously over."

"That's so easy for you to say."

"How so?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah ok you drunk British prat."

-

_'Hey, Hachi, I wonder if you still ever think about me? I've got this great new flat and flatmate-he's a really nice guy. But I suppose you're busy with your baby, I wonder how she or he is? And even now after all this time...I wish you would have gotten rid of it.'_

-

**(Sorry it's so short but it's all I could get uploaded on short notice! I'm going out of town for about a month so I might or might not get anything up in that time span. Anyway-review and give me some requests of some kind! I mean it-it doesn't even have to have anything to do with this story! It's a way for me to apologize for getting anything up and even after getting something up I need to apologize for it being so short! So SORRY!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Bye!)**


	7. Lotus Tears

**REN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE IT...I ALSO HAVE THIS DOWN ON THE NANA CATEGORY SINCE IT IS ALSO A NANA FIC...THEY ACTUALLY REVIEW...CANT YOU GUYS WHO LIKE IN ON THE HARRY POTTER CATEGORY WHO READ IT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE...OR I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND JUST LEAVE IT FOR THE NANA LOVERS.**

* * *

_**はすは引き裂く **_

* * *

**_"Once again, I escaped from the endless darkness. I called out that name softly. The music of dawn awoke me. The name of that beautiful flower." – Nana_**

* * *

_** The beginning conversation between Draco and dream Ren is translated at the very end of the chapter:**_

_従って行くことである何をすることをことがあるか。 ベッドに1日中とどまることを行っているか。_

"Go away."

_今は私が死んだのでこの残念な状態にあったこと私が印象の下にだったので実際にほしいと思う何がことである。_

"Ren is that you?"

_誰それはであり、あなたの心に通うか。 今度は私はあなたの目を良く開けることを必要とするか。 私のためのそれらのかなり青い目を開けなさい。_

"No…! You'll just go away again."

_私はからかうもどって来る。 近いok、実質の終わりである。 やがて私達の夢は良く会うか。_

"ok."

_それはよい男の子である。_

_

* * *

  
_

The light was blinding burning my eye sockets but I refused to shut my eyes. It was one week from March 4th the trip to Ren's home town and I was in a sorry state.

"Fuck…"

The old building where Ren lived with Nana was kept up, routinely checked on so that when one walked into the place it felt warm and cozy and well lived in as though Ren's car had not crashed into it as though Ren had never died. But no one had lived there in a long time and my heart broke because of it. That first night I had stayed there alone while the others' retired to Nobu's parents place. I, of course, wouldn't leave this almost sacred den. It was where Ren had been found as an infant where he had lived and I felt an odd connection to him despite the fact that he was long gone. It was like he had been sitting there, next to me as I peered out the window and watched the snow fall onto the ground.

The rest of that week until the 4th, you might wonder? Oh, I was pathetically depressed crying alone in my room when I wasn't with the others, feeling like I didn't belong at all.

I could still remember that fight with Nobu, who had asked suddenly why I was there, who was I to even feel sadness?

"You act as though you never had a life other then Ren but I see it rich boy. You want to act all tough but you're some weird groupie poser that Ren just felt sorry for before he died. You're just trying to take what you can. So go back to your normal life back where ever the hell you're from!"

"My life was never simplistic I never tried to entertain such thoughts of normalcy. I will however say this; he was my friend the one person I loved most. If I could take Nana to him I would, for his sake do anything Nobu-San." I had said hotly, I wonder if it was because I was drunk. "And that is why I am here feeling the way I do. If you feel the need to confront anyone on their coldness over the situation regarding Ren's death then take it up with Nana Osaki-who could not even grace this place to honor his memory."

I had known I had gone too far but my point had been made. Nobu didn't speak to me again after that and everyone was eerily quiet.

I left that night, refusing to be in a place where I was not welcome and somehow I ended up not in room 707 but in Pansy's flat.

"Draco, are you going to get up?"

That was one week ago.

"I'm up, just lying here for a moment."

"Well, there is breakfast at the table."

Pansy looked the same from out school days. Her hair was the same cut it was before and her eyes were just as sharp but there was a kindness about her now, a humbleness that she now exuded and she smiled kindly for the most curious of things.

When I had come back to England, just popping up in her living room she didn't question. She smiled as I collapsed onto my knees, kindly held me as I cried and lovingly told me that it would pass my sadness would pass and I was not alone that Reira needed me.

She knew, of course she knew what it was but she never asked questions about it.

When I made the journey to the table Pansy was already gone-to see her mother I assumed and what awaited me on the table was something simple.

I took my seat awkwardly staring at the simple meal that had been lovingly prepared.

_"__いただきま__す!"_I could almost hear Ren say. If I closed my eyes I could imagine him sitting across from me at the small table shirtless, his pad lock swinging as he would lean over the table to reach for the salt that sat to my right. _"__すみませ__ん!"_

I shake my head and the image is gone. I'm alone at the small table; the table which holds one bowl of Miso soup and a one side bowl of rice not the extra Miso and rice that my imagination had provided.

I clasp my hands together, palm against the other with my fingers pointed upwards and repeat what Ren of my imagination had done. "Itadakimasu!" I lift the bowl to my lips, ignoring the other utensils and take a tentative sip before placing it back onto the table. Across from me where Ren of my imagination had been is the salt. I reach across the table and grasp it, copying again Ren of my imaginations move. "Sumimasen!"

I hold back tears as I use the salt shaker, imitating the movement as I had seen it years before whenever Ren had Miso.

It was always salty, had to be salty…just like Nana-San made it.

* * *

"So are you going to explain to me why Reira Serizawa is in the company of a boy she mistakes as Draco Malfoy?"

Takumi Ichinose was as composed as ever, sitting across Harry's kitchen table, cigarette hanging limply at his lips. His stormy eyes shut then opened the shut again giving the impression he was fighting sleep despite the fact that he appeared well rested.

"Reira…is none of your business." He said in monotone. You could barely hear the underlying of accent in his voice he spoke so clearly and when he said Reira he pronounced it slowly. "But I guess I should give you something. It's simple really. When Ren died Reira went through a breakdown that she hasn't really recovered from. She doesn't recognize certain people like that child or Draco."

"She doesn't recognize Draco?"

"No." Takumi said. "She thinks he is me and that my son is him and that I am…well it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Oh." Harry said sadly. "I am so sorry."

"You needn't be concerned over the matter." Takumi said leering teasingly. "It makes those gorgeous eyes of yours so sad and that is so not a turn on."

"Pervert." Harry deadpanned. "You always ruin a good moment."

"And you being angry with me just makes you sexy! Shall we take this into your bedroom or just do it on the table?"

"The table definitely. After all I wouldn't want blood all over my room after I murder you."

"You say that but your eyes say something else."

"Nausea?"Harry said laughing. It was hard not to laugh and the subject of Reira, who couldn't remember a face at all, changed to something different. There was joking, friendly banter. Hours passed and it continued only with a dull nagging voice reminding Harry about Malfoy. How Malfoy was not recognized by the beautiful woman he took care of how it must hurt.

The front door opened and a whirlwind of red hair came to view. Harry winced slightly at Ginny's approach-not wanting to deal with her now, but was powerless to stop her.

"Harry, who's your friend?" Ginny asked as she stood by the kitchen sink. She gave Takumi a tentative stare, eyeing him from head to toe.

"This is Takumi Ichinose." He said. "Takumi, this is Ginny."

"Hey there."

"Nice to meet you."

The front door opened again this time with a slam. A woman with long blond hair walked towards the kitchen not pausing to go through the refrigerator. After removing the top from the ice cold beer the woman looked at the three other inhabitants.

The cheating whore of a girl friend, Ginny-the blond already didn't like her. Harry, sitting at the table drinking his own beer staring back at her over his bottle across from…

The blonds' eyes opened wide in shock and she dropped the bottle noticing the third occupant in the kitchen. The bottle cracked spraying browning liquid all over the linoleum floor. Everyone was silent, Ginny and Harry stared in confusion as Takumi stood on shaky legs and approached the blond.

"Nana-San?"

"Takumi…you bastard..!" Nana shouted before she swayed and hit the linoleum floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**- (To be continued with reviews good ones please.)-**

_**Oh the beginning conversation between Draco and dream Ren is translated here:**_

_'So is that what you are going to do? You gonna stay in bed all day?'_

"Go away."

_'Now is that what you really want, because I was under the impression that you were in this sorry state because I died.'_

"Ren is that you?"

_'Who else would it be, haunting your mind? Now I need you to open your eyes ok? Open those pretty blue eyes for me.'_

"No…! You'll just go away again."

_'I'll be back kid. You're close ok, real close. Soon our dream will be met ok?'_

"ok."

_'That's a good boy.'_

_Italics_ in this chapter are used for Japanese.

Nobu and Draco have finally had their long awaited fight! Though we didn't really see it in this chapter. It was bound to happen and while some of you may construe it as Nobu being a jealous prat (my cousin thinks so) it's actually that he wants to take some of the pain and anger out on someone. He can't yell at Nana since she isn't around

This was short sorry but there isn't anything else to add right now to it. It was a perfect ending…

…

…

…

Not a perfect ending to the story but a perfect ending to the chapter-though this story is close to coming to a close.

There are no fun facts here…if you review I'll update even sooner! More then two reviews please at least five!!!! No flames.


	8. Blast! PART 1

**_Black Stone Cherry_**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THOUGH IF I DID WELL...IT'D BE A LOT LESS INTERESTING.

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE IT...I ALSO HAVE THIS DOWN ON THE NANA CATEGORY SINCE IT IS ALSO A NANA FIC...THEY ACTUALLY REVIEW...CANT YOU GUYS WHO LIKE IN ON THE HARRY POTTER CATEGORY WHO READ IT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE...OR I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND JUST LEAVE IT FOR THE NANA LOVERS.**

* * *

**_Suicide Ride_**

* * *

**_Alone doesn't hurt anymore_**

**_The pain's too strong to feel it_**

**_Alone doesn't work anymore_**

**_There's no one left to heal it_**

**_If I turn my back on it all_**

**_And walk away from this place_**

**_Then maybe someone will find_**

**_These dried-up tears on my face_**

**_-D.J MILKY (BMI)_**

* * *

**_The _**REVOLUTION**_ begins…_**

"送風!"

"送風!"

"送風!"

"送風!"

The Lights are dimmed and the stage is shaking or maybe it's just me. I can smell the strange mixture of perfume emitting from the crowd just beyond my field of vision and I can almost see their lusty eyes trained right here, right on us on me…it's something that I should get used to something that any performer would want gravitated on them. Mindless hordes of adoring fans attention trained on you giving you a certain amount of power over their fantasies…

"What the hell was I thinking?!?"

But Shin can't or won't answer though I can hear him laughing. Suddenly there is a blinding light a chorus of squealing fans and cheering and I know it's my queue. I step towards the mic, one hand steadily resting on my guitar and I smile Ren's smile.

"私達は送風である!"

And the crowd goes wild.

* * *

"So, Takumi, are you going to explain why, at the sight of you my roommate falls into a dead faint on my kitchen floor?" Harry asked, his hand was itching to just perform some sort of movement. Maybe to hit Takumi who was nervously staring at Nana like a ghost straight from his nightmares?

Ginny was no better; she was standing farthest from Nana staring daggers at her long blond hair. It almost looked like she wanted to chop the pieces off. _Why was she jealous? Why was she staring at him that way?_

"You never told me your roommate was a _woman_." Ginny asked in a haughty manner.

"Well," Takumi began with a nervous smile on his face. "It seems like you two have a lot to go over-a lot to think about…I'm just be leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere." Harry said neither looking at Ginny nor answering her question. _'How dare she?' _He thought as he reached for h is fallen roommate, tucking her easily into his arms. _'She does nothing but sleep with other men and because there is a woman living in my home, that I have no interest in, she's jealous?'_

"Uh well I guess I should just explain myself?"

"Yes that would be nice."

Ginny huffed annoyed but didn't try to move of follow them as Harry, followed by Takumi, walked towards Nana's room disappearing behind the door frame. She stood there, her emotions on fire. _'How could he?'_ She thought to herself before taking he coat and walking out the door.

She would let him explain himself later.

* * *

"So she went into hiding?" Harry asked from across Takumi. They were seated in Nana's room where she soundly slept on her futon at the other side of the room. At the low table they sat cross-legged, staring at one another. "All because Ren Honjo died?"

"Well, we thought she was dead." Takumi said as he lit another cigarette. "It was flawless really, jumping into the ocean like that from such a high cliff. It is a wonder how she lived at all though I suspect that Ren's spirit must have kept her alive."

"Right."

"We should call her friends; at least my wife should know that she's alright." Takumi said as he lifted his cell phone and began to dial but Harry hand halted his, enfolding them with hot fingers.

"No…" He shook his head.

"No? But why? Her friends will be happy that she is alive, they need that bit of peace."

Again Harry shook his head, his green eyes blazing brightly.

"She disappeared for a reason, vanished from their lives for a purpose. It would be wrong to betray her wishes." He took the phone from Takumi and placed it onto the table. "Write the numbers of her friends down and leave them to me. I'll give them to her and let her decided on her own. It must be hard to lose the love of your life-though I suppose it isn't as hard as losing your family.

"I love many people precious to me in violent ways and they've left their mark as surely as loosing Ren left her heart broken. You say that they had had a fight before he died and cold not apologize to each other because he'd died. Think about her pain and her suffering if she were to come in contact with anyone or anything that reminds her of him. Let it be her choice to return to that life."

Takumi nodded his dark eyes down cast in thought. What use would there be if Nana returned only to vanish again?

"Sure-though I suggest maybe meeting somewhere different next time. She doesn't like me much."

"Why is that?"

Takumi peered at the sleeping woman and smiled.

"That, I will leave to her to answer."

* * *

"So he spirited away your best friend into a live of misery?" Harry asked surprised. Sure Takumi seemed like a jerk but this was just horrible. "What a monster…poor Hachi…"

"You don't know the half of it. But I'm surprised that you haven't asked." Nana said a bit peevishly though with her it was hard to tell. She could be talking about the weather and still sound upset.

"Ask about what?"

"Ren."

He looked down into the murky depths of his coffee cup where the steaming liquid lay. He didn't want to take this route, no he honestly didn't want to know anything he wasn't privy to. Like her past and what she had run from.

After all, Harry had wanted to run away from his life too once upon a time. Sometimes he still did-why else would he become a writer and not publish a single work as Harry Potter but as Cedric Black?

"It's none of my business." He said dismissively, taking a sip of the scolding liquid, a sweet taste filling his mouth that was a little bit unwelcome. "Though I suppose you realize that I already know more then I should, Takumi is such a gossip after all."

Nana snorted crossing her arms across her chest. "Yeah a regular ol' hen."

"I'm serious though, when I told you that I would not pressure you about it. After all there is a reason you're here and not there. If you aren't comfortable about even mentioning it then I will pretend I don't know anything."

"You really value privacy Harry…" She said a bit surprised. Anyone else in his position would have inquired at least a little bit.

"Well I've my own secrets too. I know how it's like to want to runaway and sometimes I wish I still could." And he really did want to. Even writing behind a fabricated name did almost nothing to quench the thirst that he had-wanting to leave and start over fresh and new. He envied her just a little.

She was staring at him with her deep brown eyes almost frozen like some statue. It made him squirm just a little bit. "What?"

"Let's go to Japan."

"Pardon?"

"Look, I don't that asshole doing me any favors an' besides he'll probably slip to Hachi anyway and then she'd just cry. You don't even want to imagine a dog crying-it's aggravating." She stood up smacking a palm against the table loudly making Harry jump.

"Huh?"

"I mean, all the crying is so annoying."

"Um?"

"So we'll get on a plane and head out and leave. I just gotta call my boss and tell him I'll be gone for a while."

"Eh?"

"You should call your editor too; you don't want to get into any trouble."

"Wha?"

"I'll get us the tickets." She said stalking out of the living room to get her phone leaving Harry a confused mess.

It took him a moment to let it all sink in and by that time Nana was already dressed and packed (she packed his things too) and waiting for him with both their passports in hand.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Short but that was all I could get up. Part 2 to this will be up in a few days.**

**No flames...**

**Oh! And if you're wondering what the top portion that had Japanese was...that will be explained in part 2 where...Nana and Ren reunite.**

**How? Well you'll just have to wait and find out. Don't worry it'll just be a few days.**

**BYE! and REVIEW!!**

* * *


	9. Blast! PART 2 A Little Pain

送風! PART 2

* * *

_**(Draco's Reminisces: Ren's **_**_Protégé_**_**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A LITTLE PAIN**

* * *

**The rain falls. It seems never ending now. It's too loud. I can't breathe.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ren, where are you why aren't you here?**

In some far off place I can here my mother-she's talking to me or maybe to my father saying things like**_ 'be careful around him he's grieving.'_** My father can't understand why, after all he has never liked Ren much and this must seem like some sort of prayer of his finally answered. I just want to disappear; I don't want to be here anymore, there is no purpose for someone who lives half way between life and death. I can't breathe why am I unable to breathe?

The air here is suffocating it's too thick I can't think of anything at all, I have to remember to breathe. In and out and in again and now it seems so futile. I can't possibly remember this and Ren and I want to remember Ren so much more.

'..._ kid...you're...a good friend_.'

**No.**

'_If I didn't have any sense of moral I would have taken advantage so long ago_…'

**Stop it.**

_'…to remember us by…'_

**Enough…please I can't take it.**

_'...Hey, Draco how is it you like me if you hate muggles?'_

_'You don't have expectations for me...you're my only friend.'_

_'What about this Harry Potter kid, you talk about him enough.'_

_'He'll be starting Hogwarts with me this year.'_

_'You should make friends with him.'_

_'But what if I'm not good enough?'_

_'Try your best Draco.'_

_'...sure...Ren.'_

**STOP STOP GODDAMN YOU STOP!**

_'Hey I have written a song.' _Ren nodded towards me, listening intently despite looking out of the window. It was dark, midnight, and the others were asleep. I was still surprised that my mother had allowed me to visit with Ren and his band mates during the vacation-I was sure she wanted me with her. She must have understood how important they were to me.

I crawled over to him, careful to inhale the scent of Black Stone Cherries. I loved this scent, now and even then. It took me in and made me feel safe-safe because it meant that I was with Ren.

_'So you write music now? I must be rubbing off on you." _He said then with a dramatic tenor overtly exaggerating of course, he placed the back of his palm on his own head and sighed._ 'What ever shall your dear daddy say?'_

_'Oh quiet you…'_ I said red faced._ 'Here just read it.'_

He took the slip of papers that I had shoved under his nose and gave them a cursory glance stopping only at particular points on the paper before fixing the characters with a pencil that he had resting behind his ear. After an agonizing moment he turned towards me with a bright smile that sent my heart soaring.

_'This is…wonderful I'm sure Takumi will like it.'_

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared, making him laugh. _'I don't care if he likes it. I want you to like it and Naoki to like it. I want it to make Reira's voice soar like birds wings. I want to hear her sing my song.'_

_'What's it's name?'_

_'It doesn't have one.'_

_'Hmmm… how about,' _He paused in thought stroking his chin thoughtfully then shrugged.

_'It was a pain to write.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'Just a little. **A little pain**.'_

**A little pain..._A Little Pain_. _My _song..._His _song..._OUR _song.**

I can see myself. It was one week before the vacation. I'd hidden myself away in the library with a pile of parchment in hand and a pen in the other. I wanted to write a song for them, the feeling of purpose renewed in me. It didn't matter if my father thought I was weak, if Weasley had stolen Potter right from under my nose-hell it hadn't mattered if I did my assignments right. At that moment it had been about Trapnest.

And Nana.

Hunched over the parchments, scribbling in English and then returning always to the translative dictionary in my hands always looking for the right words the right characters; something that would make Reira's voice soar, I felt complete.

Reira-soar high enough that maybe Nana would hear the words and return to Ren.

I had imagined it, all those times sitting in my hide away writing this song of Nana; watching Ren while he strummed away to this song as Reira sang. Crying to be with him because she missed him; I wanted them to be together so that he could be happy.

And maybe, so that I can be happy too.

**Stop thinking about it. He's dead.**

**Ren's _dead_…**

I curled into a ball, hiding my face in the palms of my hands and sobbed. It seemed like all I could do for him, to cry because despite the fact that she was in his life again I could not imagine her crying for him.

"Draco...are you alright my love?" My mother's hand is in my hair and it's supposed to be soothing but it isn't. She sits there beside me on the bed as I cry. I think I must have cried all night there in my dormitory. None of my roommates entered and father wasn't there anymore. It was unimportant-my feelings. I understood that.

When I finally opened my eyes and could no longer cry it was morning.

"...I wonder..."

"Yes, Draco?"

"I wonder if I can...teach Satsuki to play guitar if Nobu doesn't."

I didn't know Nobu but I knew of him of Hachi and of the baby. The disdain for Takumi grew within me because of it and I could remember clearly Ren's final letter.

_'...I don't think he'll be able to do it, Nobu is such an idiot. Draco if Nobu is unable to will you teach her? Teach Satsuki how to play the guitar.'_

I began to cry again.

* * *

**The sweet sound of cheering-they're calling our name-though I feel a little less there like I don't belong but I go on.**

The Lights are dimmed and the stage is shaking or maybe it's just me. I can smell the strange mixture of perfume emitting from the crowd just beyond my field of vision and I can almost see their lusty eyes trained right here, right on us on me…it's something that I should get used to something that any performer would want gravitated on them. Mindless hordes of adoring fans attention trained on you giving you a certain amount of power over their fantasies…

"What the hell was I thinking?!?"

But Shin can't or won't answer though I can hear him laughing. Suddenly there is a blinding light a chorus of squealing fans and cheering and I know it's my queue. I step towards the mic, one hand steadily resting on my guitar and I smile Ren's smile.

"WE ARE **_BLAST_**!"

And the crowd goes wild.

_'I've left the token Ren left for you sitting on your abandoned bed. I dream sometimes that you will return back to room 707 and that you would sing once again._

_Nana-San please don't leave all hope behind._

_You're too strong to be with Ren in death just yet._

_You are our hope and Ren's impossible dream..._

_Please...come back us.'_

**End of** 送風!** Part 2**

**End of **BLAST! **Part 2**

* * *

Sera: This was Draco's thought's on what happened the day he found out Ren died. He was the last person to know about it. It was by mistake though if you've read my end note in chapter one that stated:_Draco was one of the last to know about Ren's death hearing the news from Reira who had bumped into him in Muggle England. _Soon after Reira told him Draco collapsed and was taken back to school (he'd snuck out for a little while-he'd heard that there was something about Trapnest going on though he didn't know what it was)

Afterwards he'd had a sort of breakdown and cried for days. After that he'd decided to do his fathers bidding in whatever he did blindly. He didn't care if he died or if it was wrong. Ren was dead so nothing mattered anymore.

In the previous chapter there was Japanese. The crowd was screaming 送風-which is **BLAST **in Japanese (I hope I got it right). So that means...Blast has reunited? Yes and no. Who is their vocalist? Well that's a bit obvious. I know it's cliche and silly but there is a reason why it was reunited and why he's the vocalist though it will not stay that way.

Remember guys, Nana is back in Japan with, a nervous and confused, Harry Potter.

Also there will be loose ends tied. Whether or not Hachi and Nobu get back together or she stays with Takumi-I haven't really brought it up. And what will happen between Ginny and Harry? Well it'll be done up quite soon guys so don't worry. This was really short and I am sorry but I've been very busy.

OH! and remember how there was something for Nana that Draco had? It'll be revealed very soon.

Read and Review and ask as many questions as you like just don't flame me please.

-JA!


	10. Important Notice

Sorry about the wait for this story. I've recently moved into my own place and haven't had any time to get online since the interweb isn't up in my place yet (I am using a friends computer right now waiting for her to get back with take out).

As soon as I get internet and everything else out of the way (real life sucks) then I'll post the next few chapters up. I wrote a lot for this story before the move and I've added to it on my computer. I've got to cut them into individual chapters though...Special note for **Mandy**, sorry about not replying. I wasn't able to due to what you've probably read.

Anyway, just to give you a tiny spoiler for the next few chapters:

**Nana O. _returns _to 707 with Harry Potter and Ginny who joins them (I know you must be WTFing right now)  
**

**Nana and Hachi have a heart warming reunion.**

**Yasu and Nana confront their 'feelings'! What could that mean for Myu?  
**

**Nobu finally gets his own chapter.**

**Ren is _back_?!? (hahaha)  
**

**and finally...**

**We _finally _learn Draco's true feelings!**

(Though this will be in two to three chapters...ehehehehe. And just to let you know...this isn't even the **MAJOR **spoilers)

-I should be back up in about a week guys so be patient.

~Ja!


	11. Status of the story

**Hey guy's LovingTheOgre (SERA) here, making some announcements. **

**Anyway, I know I've neglected a lot of these stories and there were 2 that I was going to continue. But real life gets in the way and as some of you knew, I had recently moved into my own place. I'm moving out-that's a big factor in the whole "I'm not updating because life's weird thing". **

**I'm moving because I'm pregnant (about four months), I've lost my job and have no way to pay for my new place. I'm moving in with my boyfriend Todd, who I should call my sugar daddy fiance since we're getting married pretty darn soon.**

**So...this is what's been going on with me. I know some of you, I wont say names, have been a little hostile when sending messages because I haven't updated. It's been a hell of a two years is all I have to say, this year took the punch though. I'm going to take a little break from FF to focus on...well...having a _baby_.**

**I will continue Ren and FOTB:2 when I can, it will just be a while. And as for Sasuke? **

**Sasuke: Yeah well...I'm moving. Apparently I'm being given to Kale_Henderson who is writing_ Harry Potter and the Real Girl_. Kale happens to be Sera's friend and happens to like me (based totally on my looks. She's never seen or read Naruto before!) so it wont be that different from being here. **

**Sera: And along with giving Kale the ok to have Sasuke she will also be taking over my Cedric/Nightmare fic after she finishes her own. So if you liked Nightmare on Elm Street and Harry Potter crossover then be prepared for some terrifying writing because Kale likes to...go there. I mean by there being creepy. To find her just go on my fav authors list and find Kale_Henderson.  
**

**Sasuke: And don't fret. Kale is also working on the ZOMBIE/ Naruto crossover as well for our pregnant Sera. For someone who hasn't read or seen Naruto it will be a stretch.**

**Sera: But hey, she's good. Anyway, I hope you aren't too disappointed. I can't wait to be back here. I'll try as soon as I can.**

**Sasuke: It's a boy by the way.**

**Sera: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**


End file.
